Dual Duel AU
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During part 2 of Dual Duel when the cave-in was happening Tom reacted faster than the others and knocked Krystella and Klay out of the way, saving both their lives although Klay ignores this...Krystella doesn't though. How could she? He had saved her from getting crushed, protected her from getting hit by the rocks, taking the damage for her, and then acts completely indifferent! M
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic Dual Duel AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Part 2 of Dual Duel ended differently because Tom reacted to the cave in a lot quicker than the others…and literally saved Krystella's life? Now Krystella feels indebted to Tom and has to find a way to pay him back…oh boy…AU OOC some bashing maybe)**

"A cave-in! Shit!" Tom said twirling around and running towards the mind controlled Klay and Krystella faster than his friends have ever seen him run.

"Hit the deck!" Tom yelled back to his friends as he tackled Krystella out of the way of a large piece of rock that was falling right towards her.

"This is gonna hurt." Tom muttered as he threw a rock at Klay and knocked him away from the cave-in, before covering Krystella with his body.

"Ughh. What happened?" Krystella asked rubbing her head after she had hit it when Tom had tackled her, stopping only when she noticed someone on top of her.

"Tom?" Krystella asked confused when she saw the boy that she treated so meanly covering her protectively, protecting her from the rocks that were falling around and on top of them.

"Hey Krystella. Yeah long story short you and Klay were mind-controlled by Otop when in the UnderWorld. Worked for H'earring half the day then for Otop in the Mugic Mines the other half. Right now there's a cave-in going on." Tom managed to grunt out, forcing a grin on his face as he looked at the troublemaking girl who was staring at him shocked.

"Wh-Why are you protecting me? We don't exactly get along." Krystella asked staring up at the messy black haired boy who smiled at her.

"We may not get along but that doesn't mean I hate you. I just hate the fact that you and Klay constantly do horrible things to make the Chaotic Creatures lose faith in all humans, although I do know it's not just your fault. Why would I let you or anyone else get hurt if I can stop it?" Tom said smiling at Krystella who was staring at him with wide, shocked pink eyes.

"Ouch. The rocks must've opened up some of my old wounds." Tom said as the cave-in stopped for a minute and Tom felt the familiar sensation of blood oozing down his back. Krystella felt something warm and wet hit her cheek and shakily touched it, looking about ready to pass out when she noticed it was blood. Tom's blood.

"Your heads bleeding." Krystella said slowly, looking up to see blood running down the side of Tom's face and dripping off of his chin which is when it fell on her.

"It's a flesh wound. I'll be fine." Tom said smiling at Krystella reassuringly, spotting his scanner just beside Krystella's shoulder where it must've fallen when he tackled her.

"Take my scanner and port out of here, that way if there's another cave-in you won't be in danger." Tom said motioning to the scanner with his chin and causing Krystella to glance at it but not move to grab it.

"No." Krystella said after a seconds pause as she looked at the little air pocket Tom had managed to create for them, there was just enough room for them to lay down in…provided they lay down next to each other on their sides or one atop the other.

"Huh?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow at her in obvious confusion as she wiggled around a bit to get a little out from under Tom, that way they weren't in such a…provocative position.

"I won't port away, not when you've just risked your life to save mine." Krystella said softly, not meeting Tom's eyes as a loud animalistic roar could be heard nearby.

"What?! We have to get him out of there!" A female's voice said, another female agreeing with the first.

"Wait on us! We wanna help Tom too!" Another set of female voices, these two sounding very similar to each other, said as the rocks near where Tom and Krystella are were starting to be lifted and shifted away.

"Hey! We're over here! Hurry! Tom's hurt and bleeding!" Krystella called while Tom started feeling dizzy. Instantly the rocks and stone closer to the two were starting to be moved.

"Who's that female?" One of the people trying to dig the two teens out asked the others over the sounds of thrown and moving stones.

"Must be that Krystella girl that Tom's friends told us he was saving when he was buried by the cave-in." Another of the female saviors answered the first as the rocks were being thrown away from an area near the two teens.

"Must've lost too much blood. I'm starting to feel dizzy and my visions starting to go out." Tom managed to tell Krystella before he blacked out, causing Krystella to cry out as she caught him.

"Help! Quickly! Tom blacked out!" Krystella shouted cradling Tom close to her as the movements of the people trying to dig the two out got quicker, more frantic. Krystella didn't know when she began to cry but she only just noticed the tears falling down her face as she held Tom close, trying to put some pressure on his wounds.

"We have to hurry! The rocks must've injured Cub pretty bad if he actually blacked out!" One of the rescuers said sounding worried as a large rock above the two teens was moved away, letting the Chaotic Creature known as Intress to see the two with her slit tiger like eyes.

"Over here girls! They're down there!" Intress called to the other rescuers as she pointed down at the two teens below.

"You go in and start handing the two of them up here. I'll pull them out while the twins keep moving the stones away from them." A voice that Krystella idly recognized as Takinom's said causing Intress to nod.

"Good idea little sis. Alright young ones. I'm coming down there, don't panic. Sister, the twins, and I will have you both freed soon." Intress said as she jumped down into the hole, jumping off of pieces of rocks that were jutting out just enough for her to put one foot on until she landed on the rock closest to the two teens.

"Please. Save Tom first." Krystella begged, only vaguely aware of how unlike herself she was being at the moment, as she looked up at the tiger-woman.

"Alright young one. I shall save my Cub first, he needs medical treatment anyways." Intress said after a moment of looking at the human girl who she knew treated Tom badly before.

"N-No." Tom managed to gasp out, coming back around just in time to hear Intress speak.

"Tom!" Krystella and Intress both said staring at the boy shocked. He had lost so much blood, how was he still conscious?

"I'll be fine. Save Krystella first. Don't want her hurt." Tom said only half-aware of the words coming out of his own mouth as the two stared at him shocked while the hole above them widened some.

"You're taking too long! I'm coming down there to help sis!" Takinom said jumping into the hole and using her claws to keep herself perched on the wall of stones that surrounded the humans.

"What's the hold up sister? Tom needs healing, quickly." Takinom asked staring at Tom's bloodied form as she spoke.

"H-He wants the human female to be saved first. Cub doesn't want her to get hurt." Intress said looking up at Takinom slowly. Takinom merely sighed at this, inwardly shocked at Tom showing how selfless he was again.

"I'm not surprised. You take Tom, I'll take the female." Takinom said lifting Krystella into her claws gently and causing Intress to nod.

"Why do you cry young one when you are not the one injured?" Takinom asked gently as Intress jumped back up the widening hole with Tom cradled protectively in her furry arms.

"T-Tom. He-he's injured because of me…he saved me…at the risk of his own life and yet…I was so cruel to him and his friends before…" Krystella said staring up after Tom and Intress while Takinom nodded.

"Yes, I know young Tom quite well due to his relationship with my sister. The young warrior is quite selfless, even if he doesn't like someone he will do everything in his considerable power to save them from unneeded hurt and pain. I am not surprised by his actions." Takinom said nodding as she began to scale the rocks with her clawed feet.

"You're not but I am. Why does Intress call him 'Cub'?" Krystella asked sighing slightly and asking the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind since Intress had first called Tom such. Takinom gave out a small chuckle at this as Vienna helped her out of the top of the hole while Aivenna was healing Tom using mugic nearby.

"That's because that's who he is. He's her Cub by Soul at the least." Takinom said causing Krystella to look over at Tom curiously but worriedly. Intress looked up at Krystella and smiled, relief obvious in her features as she relayed the results of Tom's hasty healing. Krystella sighed in relief at the last bit of the message but was shocked as she realized what Intress just called Tom.

"Do not worry youngling. My son shall be just fine given time and rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaotic Dual Duel AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ow my aching head. Anyone get the scan of the battle gear that hit me?" Tom asked two days later as he came back around and rubbed his head, which was throbbing. There were a few amused snorts and only one chuckle at his question.

"Sorry Tom but it moved too fast for me to scan it." A familiar girls voice said chuckling, well okay giggling, at the question.

"That's okay Krystella but man it must have some wicked power behind it. It feels like my head's splitting in two." Tom said cracking a grin at the girl as he opened his eyes, relieved to see that she was alright.

"Your head nearly did get split in two Cub. One of the rocks that hit you left a nice sized crack in your skull." Intress said from Toms other side, causing him to look over and grin at her.

"No wonder it feels like I got whacked with a bat." Tom said causing Krystella to snort, she could imagine that it hurt pretty bad.

"Luckily we got you out of there before your life was in any danger, you've been unconscious for two full days after sis cast a Song of Resurgence on you." Nivenna said from her spot beside Takinom leaning against the walls of the red painted room Tom was in.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'd be worse without the mugic healing me up some." Tom said grinning over at Aivenna who smiled back at him.

"I'm sure it would little brother." Aivenna said causing Takinom to snicker at the pout on Tom's face at being called little.

"We were getting worried about you squirt. We got most of the details about what happened from your friends who came and got us and your friend right there so no need to explain it to us." Takinom said cutting Tom off when he began to open his mouth to tell them what had happened.

"Sorry about worrying you all." Tom said grinning apologetically at them as he scratched the back of his neck while sitting up, causing Krystella to blush brightly while Aivenna and Nivenna broke out snickering.

"Trying to give your friend a free show little bro?" Nivenna asked snickering and causing Tom to look at her confused only to look down when Intress motioned him too…Tom was almost completely naked with only some bandages wrapped around his chest and the blankets on the bed covering everything below his waist. Like a light bulb Tom lit up a brilliant shade of red and hastily laid back down and covered back up with the blanket to keep from flashing anyone.

"What the hell happened to my cloths?!" Tom asked/demanded while Intress was giggling slightly and Takinom was snickering at his reaction.

"They were torn and blood stained from the rocks Cub. We had to remove them to get to your reopened wounds anyways and there wasn't much we could do to save them so we trashed them." Intress said giggling at her son's reaction while Krystella tried to calm down her cherry red blush. Who knew Tom has such well-defined muscles? She sure didn't.

"Can I please have something to wear then?" Tom asked trying to calm down his own blush as he steadfastly looked away from everyone, especially Krystella.

"Sure little brother. I'll grab you one of your outfits from the closet." Nivenna said causing Aivenna to snicker slightly.

"Going into the closet sis? When are you going to come out?" Aivenna asked causing Nivenna to blush brightly while Tom and Takinom busted out laughing. It was well known to most UnderWorlders that Nivenna preferred girls to boys but only Intress, Aivenna, Takinom, and Tom could tease her about it without being beaten to death in retaliation.

"Shut up Aivenna." Nivenna said shoving her sister slightly as she went to the green door across the room.

"It's a legit question sis!" Aivenna called after her sister while Intress and Takinom exchanged amused looks.

"Stop teasing your sister Aivenna." Intress said causing Takinom and Tom both to crack up snickering and Aivenna to stare at Intress in disbelief. Krystella quickly began giggling when she realized what had caused Tom and Takinom to snicker. It was kinda amusing.

"What's so funn…Oh grow up!" Intress said confused at first before blushing and scowling when she realized why the others had reacted to her words that way.

"From all the times you talked grandpa Najarin into turning me into a toddler I didn't think you _wanted_ me to grow up Ma." Tom said causing Takinom to snicker harder while Aivenna and Nivenna snickered, remembering some of the times when Intress managed to talk Najarin into turning Tom into a toddler or baby for one reason or another.

"Shut up Cub." Intress finally said causing Takinom to snort slightly.

"_Real_ good comeback big sis." Takinom said causing Intress to shot her a playful glare.

"So what happened to the others in the Mugic Mines?" Tom asked after a seconds pause and causing everyone to blink at him dumbly for a second.

"Peyton had gotten Klay, Sarah, Kazz and H'earring away before they could get hurt. Klay and your friends ported back to Chaotic while H'earring apparently ran to get Takinom and the rest of your family." Krystella finally answered causing Tom to sigh in relief.

"Good. Glad to hear no one got injured." Tom said causing Krystella to snort slightly.

"You did." She pointed out causing Tom to shrug.

"Eh it was for a good reason and I knew I could survive but I wasn't sure if you or the others could. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Tom said causing Krystella to blush and shyly look down, she wasn't usually like this…but how did one act around a boy that saved their life at the risk of his own and claim he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Aww does Tom-Tom have his first crush and girlfriend?" Nivenna asked teasingly as she came back from the closet with a muscle shirt and a pair of cargo pants in her arms. Tom and Krystella both turned a brilliant shade of red and began trying to splutter something out but were unable to.

"Aww look how red they both turned!" Aivenna teased joining in with her twin as they watched their 'little brother' turn even redder as he glanced at Krystella, who also turned redder when she glanced at him at the exact same second.

"Aww looks like I might get a daughter-in-law sooner than I expected." Intress said joining the twins in on the teasing while Tom and Krystella both resembled tomatoes now. Takinom snorted in amusement as she joined in, her comment causing the two teens to nearly pass out from embarrassment while Nivenna and Aivenna nearly died laughing.

"You might get grandcubs sooner than you expected too sis. You remember how teenagers are when their hormones start acting up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaotic Dual Duel AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was two weeks later and Tom was sitting with his friends waiting on Krystella to get there when Kazz noticed a blond girl nearby and stared at her for a minute. The group had gotten used to Krystella hanging around them a lot now, and they thought she was pretty cool when she wasn't pissed at them for some reason. Plus it gave Kazz and Peyton some teasing ammunition against Tom who seemed oblivious to Krystellas romantic interest in him.

"Tom did your girlfriend happen to dye her hair?" Kazz asked causing Tom to blush. Against what the others thought he actually knew about Krystella's romantic interest in him and he was interested in her too but he didn't know if he wanted to date her yet or wanted to see if the feelings would just fade away.

"She's not my girlfriend, and no she hasn't dyed her hair. Why?" Tom said and asked at the same time, causing Peyton to snicker out a 'not yet she's not' while Sarah snorted in amusement.

"Cause unless my eyes are deceiving me she's currently heading our way wearing much lighter colored cloths than usual…and blond." Kazz said pointing at the girl heading towards them and causing Tom to whip his head around to look at the blond Krystella look alike.

"Hey there. Aren't you cute?" The Krystella look alike asked walking up to Tom with a saunter to her steps and a smile on her lips. Her words caused Peyton, Kazz, and Sarah all to bust out snickering.

"What is with you recently? And what have you done to your hair? It looks like a bleached birds nest!" Klay asked coming up to the group and staring at the blond Krystella look alike who glared at him.

"I haven't done anything to my hair. What have you done with your manners?" The blond Krystella asked glaring at Klay who shook his head slightly.

"You know I haven't got manners!" Klay said causing Tom and his friends to snicker.

"Tell us something we don't know." Tom said snickering and causing the girl to give him a flirty smile.

"You're cute and I'd like to get to know you more." The girl said bluntly while there was a yell from nearby.

"WHAT do _you_ think you're doing?!" The voice yelled causing everyone to turn and for most to freak out at the sight of Krystella while Tom smiled in relief at the sight of her.

"Oh great. You're here too?" The blond girl asked glaring at Krystella while Peyton was freaking out.

"Two Krystellas! That's double the amount of Krystellas we used to have!" He said while Kazz snorted slightly. Just cause they thought she wasn't so bad anymore didn't mean they could handle two of her.

"And double the amount of girls interested in Captain Oblivious here. Hey Tom does this mean you have two girlfriends now?" Kazz asked snickering and causing Tom to blush hotly.

"She's not my girlfriend! And I don't even know the blond girl!" Tom said frantically, glancing at Krystella out the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry. There's only one me. This is my goody goody twin sister, Jycella." Krystella said causing Klay to freak out.

"You never told me you had a sister!" He exclaimed, still not understanding that Krystella had been ignoring him the last two weeks.

"Why would I?" She retorted, sneering at him.

"You never told me you had a sister either." Tom said softly causing Krystella to drop the sneer.

"It never crossed my mind. I tried to forget I was related to her." Krystella replied in a much nicer voice than she used with Krystella.

"Thanks for making me feel so welcome Krysie." The blond Jycella said smirking at her twin while Klay freaked again.

"Krysie?!" He demanded while Tom looked at Krystella confused.

"What are you doing in Chaotic and trying to seduce Tom?" Krystella asked glaring darkly at her sister who merely smirked as she reached out and traced Tom's jaw line as he stood up, causing him to back away from her and towards Krystella.

"Oh is that the cutie's name? Why so angry Krysie? Is he your boyfriend? If so he might wanna go out with someone who actually knows what they're doing instead." Jycella said smirking saucily at Tom who took refuge behind Krystella, much to the others amusement.

"I doubt Tom wants to go out with a slut like you. Tell me again Jycella…how many boys in school did you sleep with in the last week alone? Twenty wasn't it?" Krystella asked glaring at her twin and smirking slightly at the shocked look on Jycella's face.

"Wha-How did?" Jycella asked shocked causing Krystella's smirk to widen slightly.

"How did I know? Simple the boys were bragging about it in the hallway and comparing their experiences. It's a shame that mom and dad don't know what you get up to, especially in those study sessions of yours. The girls you sleep with brag as much as the boys do." Krystella said causing Jycella to turn a brilliant shade of red in anger while the others nearby were shocked. Jycella let out a wordless scream of anger and launched herself at Krystella who was surprised at her sisters attack. She was too surprised to react in time but luckily she didn't have to.

One second Jycella was about to tackle Krystella, the next the blond twin was lying flat on the floor holding her cheek where she had been struck.

"I don't usually punch girls but this time I'll make exception. I don't think mom will mind too much when I tell her what happened. She likes Krystella so I'm sure she won't mind me defending her." Tom said from his new place, standing protectively in front of Krystella and using one hand to hold her back slightly. Many players who were watching nearby shook their heads slightly.

They knew not to try anything with Krystella, if they did they had Tom to answer too…and although he didn't look it Tom was a black belt in Karate and a Judo practitioner. Not many knew it but Krystella was a Tai Qwan Do black belt and a brown belt in Karate herself. Not many try to attack her though, whether they knew of her martial arts stats or not, cause if they did they had Tom to answer to.

Many nearby girls sighed dreamily as they saw how cool and strong Tom looked standing in front of Krystella who smiled at him.

"My hero." She teased, and suddenly the cool strong Tom was replaced with the blushing and shy-ish Tom.


End file.
